Midori Days: Extra Days
by sakako
Summary: I guess this is a second series to the everpopular Midori Days. That's all, pretty much the usual, just R&R...
1. Days 1

**Midori no Hibi: Extra Days**

**Days 1**

It was another ordinary morning, and at the Kasugano mansion, all was well, apart from one thing.

"Aaaauuugghhh!"

Clothes were flying everywhere in Midori's room, and all types of clothes there were too: dresses, T-shirts, the G-string Sawamura had given her for her 17th birthday, shorts, short shorts, miniskirts, everything but the thing Midori was looking for. "Have you seen my 'I Heart Seiji' dress, Mum?"

"Didn't you put that in the wash, Midori-chan?"

"I don't think so… And besides, last wash cycle was colours! I need that dress for my date today!" Midori's room looked like a bomb test-site. Clothes covered everything – her mirror, her dresser, her bed, her windows, even the railing of her balcony! "Come on Mum, help me think!"

"Um… Wait! I think I put that in the second-hand bin… Perhaps you should check there."

Midori was enraged. _How the hell could she put it there! That's a handmade dress! Damn…. I can't believe it!_ She looked in the bargain bin, and there it was, on top! It was still clean, so she took it back up to her room.

She took off her pyjamas after closing the door, and crossed the pile of clothes that now made up her floor to her full-length mirror.

_Midori_, she thought, _you did well, to get such a great guy. He did even better, to get you!_ She put on a bit of Perriot Netegé body perfume under her white dress, emblazoned with her favourite design, that she had thought up previously in Midori no Hibi DAYS 2: the "I Heart Seiji" that spoke so loudly. Over the years since she had gotten her body back, Midori had seen Seiji grow more used to the ways which he had called embarrassing back then.

Meanwhile, Seiji "Mad Dog" Sawamura was getting out of bed. He rolled awkwardly into his pile of porn magazines, still sprawled all around the floor.

"Geez, I really need to clean this place up, if I ever want Midori to live here…" He got to cleaning, but as soon as he had put one magazine in the box, he realised something. "Shit! My date! I totally forgot!" He looked at the clock on his wall, with its round face and hard hands. It read 10:55. "She'll be here in 5 minutes! I have to find something to wear!"

At 11:01 Seiji Sawamura was dressed in a smart outfit, but not too smart that he couldn't be seen going out of his house. He went to the front door, and he opened it to find Midori Kasugano standing there in that loud white dress, her hand poised to knock.

"Konnichiwa, Seiji-kun!" The accent she always put on the –kun annoyed Seiji, but not too much.

"Ohayo, Midori-chan. Where can we go today, with you looking like that?" Seiji, as usual, was teasing Midori, and it wouldn't be the last time that day. He ruffled her hair, shut and locked the front door behind him.

"Well, that new horror movie, 'Killing Time', is premiering today, and I thought we could go there." She spotted two black-clad figures, both with brown hair, one with long, one with short, walking down the sidewalk, talking about some reference or other to the popular anime Trigun.

"What are you looking at, Midori? Anyone would think that you were off looking at sakura and drinking sake!" The two figures laughed at a joke they made about a reference to Azumanga Daioh, and vanished into the night, even though from where Seiji and Midori were standing, it was day.

"Let's go, Seiji-kun!" Midori's watch read 1:23 PM.

All throughout the movie, Midori was clinging to Seiji, under the pretence that she was scared. The happy couple both knew that that wasn't the case, and Midori was just getting closer to Seiji. They both liked it that way, and sometimes Midori would scream at a scary part, to look like they fitted in. Seiji saw a blonde-haired seventeen-year-old who looked a bit like him sitting in the front row, and as he shouted the words, Seiji was reminded of a time back in DAYS 1 when he had said the same: "Stop flirting around me, okay?" The couple laughed, and Midori swore she could have seen the two figures again, chuckling at a loop in the story. Midori considered asking them their names, and made a mental note next time she saw them to do so.

Seiji, meanwhile, was busy gripping Midori, who moved his hand up a bit from the position it held on her waist to a position more near to her shoulder. They stayed in that position for a while, then the movie ended and they left the theatre. After a choco-banana ice cream from a nearby street vendor, Seiji invited Midori home. Midori, however, said:

"That's really sweet, Seiji-kun, but I know the state of your house, and I know the state of your room! Why don't you come to my house for the night? I promise you, you will not forget this night!" Of course, Seiji had slept at Midori's house many times before, always in the guest room, and Midori never once bothered him while he was sleeping. She always said that he wouldn't forget those nights, but this was not true. In fact, Midori's mother was a heavy drinker, and ever since he had turned 18, Seiji had joined her every night he was there, so he usually passed out on the couch.

"Okay, let's go! I wonder what Makie-san has cooked for dinner tonight?"

"Well, it's Saturday, so it might be one of fifty exotic dishes!" The couple took the train to the Kasugano mansion, which, as always, was filled with the scent of a beautiful Hawaiian dish. "Konbanwa, Makie-san! What's for dinner?"

Makie, the maid of the mansion, replied, "It's ham-steak, Hawaiian style. Over here it's called 'Koyo'." The two dark figures strode past the window, laughing at some joke they made about Azumanga Daioh. Midori excused herself quickly, leaving Seiji to make himself at home, and rushed outside. The two figures were standing, staring at her.

"What…. Do you want….?" The one with longer hair said.

"I want to know who you are."

"We're the creators of this world. Our names are Sakako –" and here he indicated his companion, who resembled Shingyouji Kouta, in a way, "and I am Kenji." He looked a bit like Watanabe from Excel Saga, and when this was pointed out to him by Sakako, he laughed, and they both disappeared.

Midori returned to the house to find Seiji and her mother passed out on the couch with goofy grins on their faces, so she ate her helping of koyo, and went to her now clean room to sleep.

That night, Midori had a dream, that Sakako and Kenji replaced both of her hands, while she was back on Seiji's. It was very weird, and it ended with the figures' piercing laugh, like a wolf's cry.

DAYS 1 END.

* * *

This is the first chapter of a new series of Midori no Hibi, which I started to write due to the utterly crap ending of the show. Many people may not share my view in this, but there you are. More to come later, please R&R.

--Sakako, Class 1-3


	2. Days 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Well, guys, it's time for the first disclaimer, as I didn't actually do one last time! Just so you know, I don't own Midori Days or any of the characters, but I do own this story, so don't steal it, ok? Enjoy!**_

**Midori Days: Extra Days**

**DAYS 2**

You couldn't see through the huge window that opened onto the balcony of Midori Kasugano's room that morning. It was one of those "grey days" that always seemed to come when you were having the time of your life. However, today was one of those grey days that Midori found to be perfect.

"So… What are we going to do today, Seiji-kun?"

Seiji awoke from his stupor at the sound of his two-years' girlfriend standing beside the bed, which he had somehow moved to during the night. She was clothed only in a white silk nightshirt that came down to her knees and a matching pair of panties.

"Seiji-kun? I want to know what you want to do today, my boyfriend." Here she giggled, and she thought, _I love being able to say that!_ "Seiji-kun!"

"Alright… Alright! I'm up! Just let me get dressed first!"

"Let me help Seiji!" At this, Midori went over to Seiji's bed and pulled the covers off of him.

"What the hell are you doing? Midori!" Seiji almost screamed at his girlfriend's actions.

"Well, I am your girlfriend, let me help dress you!" Midori teased.

"Geez Midori, I'm not seventeen anymore, I can dress myself! Now get out before I do it in front of you!"

The two lovers laughed as Midori left Seiji alone to get dressed, which he did in one minute flat. He came out with a green t-shirt and brown shorts, and when he did a little pirouette to show Midori what he was wearing, she saw that familiar design. It was a triangle with a long line drawn down the middle, and two even more familiar names next to the line.

"Seiji-kun! I love it!" Midori ran to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly. "I even designed that umbrella!"

"I thought you might, so I decided we could go for a picnic today." Seiji went to the kitchen, where Midori's mother waited with red lines under her nose and a gigantic smile.

"Ohayoooooo, Seiji-san! I got your picnic stuff ready, there's sakura jam, a bottle of sake, some curry breads, and two thousand yen so you can go buy an icecream, OK?"

Midori's vision flashed back to her dream, and Sakako and Kenji lifted themselves up to her ear and screamed. "Argh! Not another Azumanga-related coincidence! I long to desturct these things!" She promptly fell to the floor in a fit.

Seiji was distraught. "No! I killed her, I killed her dead, I killed her completely, I killed her sometimes – wait, that doesn't work…" Suddenly, Sakako and Kenji arrived in a haze, and whispered in Seiji's ears.

"You know… FLCL is not the best anime to take reference from, Seiji… I suggest you fall to the ground and "Desturct"…" The figures vanished and Midori's mother fell into a frantic state.

"Call the! Never…! I won't…! The only thing you can do…! Gackt…! Call the… the…"

Seiji ran to the bathroom to find medicine, but all he found was herbs. Not labelled, just herbs. So, he ran back to the kitchen to find Midori's mother standing at the door, calling him.

"Seiji-kun! Let's go to the fountain!"

Seiji was astonished. "What the hell? Where's Midori?" He turned to face the kitchen, then back to Midori's Mum.

She quickly told him that she was Midori, then just as quickly Seiji face-faulted backwards.

"What the hell! You can't be… um…"

Sakako and Kenji walked past the door, muttering about a non-anime reference… They shouted at Midori's mother, "You can't do that here."

Suddenly, the viewer of this next series saw the screen of the TV flip around twice and the three characters standing in the kitchen. Sakako gave a prayer of thanks to someone called I'z-chan and the pair laughed and vanished.

Seiji sat Midori down on the bed, and noticed that the time was 3 PM.

"Sorry, Midori. I couldn't go to the picnic today. It was hectic."

Midori smiled and said, "It's alright, you can spend the night with me… right here…" She fell onto Seiji and closed her eyes.


	3. Days 3

_**GRATUITOUS DISCLAIMER: The idea for the disclaimer isn't mine. Kenji sees the angel…huh?  
**_

**MIDORI DAYS: EXTRA DAYS**

**DAYS 3  
**

It was a clear day. Or so the weather report said. Unfortunately, the weather reporter was mistaken. It was a maelstrom outside that huge window. The weather reporter was fired.

But this is irrelevant to the story at hand.

Midori picked up her diary from her bedside table (hard for her to do; she had to reach over Seiji, whom she didn't want to wake), and read it again. She now realised that, after a period of time lasting twelve days on Seiji's hand, she wanted to be with Seiji for the rest of her life. However, she could feel something brewing between them. She wanted to know more. Quietly, she whispered in Seiji's ear:

"Seiji-kun? Seiji-kun! Wake up…"

Seiji groggily turned to face Midori.

"What do you want?"

"Seiji… do you love me?"

"Of course I do. Don't be stupid." Seiji immediately went back to sleep, and Midori arose from her bed. Opening the curtains, she saw a huge flash of lightning. Otherwise, it was dark. She went into the kitchen. Makie-san was making some Spanish omelettes, so Midori waited politely for Seiji to come down, which he did promptly.

Somewhere, inside the That's Black Gate, Sakako mentioned something about a psychosomatic experience, but that also was not relevant.

To make a possibly longer chapter short, Sakako decided to end it with the sentence "Seiji and Midori played Go for the rest of the day." However, Kenji disagreed, and the story was banished to the dark nether regions of Gate, to return with the next chapter.

DAYS 3 END.

* * *

**Kenji's note: **Even though I had no part in writing this, I notice it's rather short. Sorry.  



	4. Days 4

_**GRATUITOUS DISCLAIMER: "Bok Yea" Gurando suponsano tekyo de.. o kurishimasu… ne?**_

**Midori Days: Extra Days**

**LAST DAYS**

Five politician was walking down the street. He sees the young couple holding hands and smiled. "Kawaii…" He'll say to himself. At the same times he conversed with Sakako and Kenji, and somehow will succeed in persuaded them to written a chapter in one paragraph. In fact, it wasn't persuasive. Secretly, he will removed all notions of "line break" and "Enter" from everyone's minds. Suddenly, Grubandgo attacked New York. But that's another story, and another guitar riff. Midori and Seiji saw two black-clad figures and someone who vaguely resembles a businessman. Seiji will eventually see the weird sentence structure emerged in front of him. "What the heck? What's going onyah!" He will has a sudden urge to shouted. You notice that one of the black-clad figures is pointing at you. You turn to your companion and said, "What the heck! What's going onyah!" I saunter up to the famous writer and asked him what the heck was going on yah, and he will reply, "Five politician is screwing with the fabric of fanfiction existed. You have no chance to have survived will make your times!" Suddenly, the power restraining the evils of Gate failed, and for some reason, Five politician was the only one killed. The story returned to "normal".

Midori and Seiji were walking along the street, not noticing that the day was suddenly turning into night. Just as quickly, Rushia appeared in front of them. She demanded that they review "What's What" on When they refused, due to them not knowing what was, she transported them instantaneously to the depths of the That's Red Gate, the contest realm.

They were surrounded by the Denizens. They saw some familiar faces, such as the famous writers Sakako and Kenji, the Dark Lord (Miho), Fullmetal-22, the famous Wizard of the East, and Rushia herself, dressed in a black leather trench coat, emblazoned with a logo that resembled a bus. Even a hologram of Five politician was there.

"Haha… wait, do I actually have you now?"

"Yes, I think so, Rushia." Sakako noticed that Midori and Seiji were bound hand and foot.

"Good. Just checking." She turned to face her captives. "You are challenged by the Denizens of the That's Red Gate to a game of chess. If you win, you will be set free. If you lose, which you will because Sakako is lazy and wants to finish this story, you will be forever banished to the depths of Gate. Agreed? Good."

A few turns later, Midori had Seiji in a checkmate. Kenji turned to Sakako and asked him why the captives were playing each other.

"Because I can't write properly today. Why don't you go off and write a new Age instead of being an anal retentive?"

Seiji and Midori turned to face the Denizens. "Okay, we're ready."

However, they lost because they failed to see the eight pawns advancing across the board to become Queens. Thus, Midori and Seiji were banished to the depths of Gate, and no-one ever saw them again.

LAST DAYS END. HAPPY END?

* * *

(**Sakako's Death Note**: I know the ending to this story was utter crap, but I acknowledge our fans, and thus I have used them in this story. I hope they don't mind. I also hope Midori doesn't mind being thrown harshly into the depths of Gate. I don't give a damn about Seiji. He should have got with Ayase when he had the chance. Baka. 

Anyway, expect another story from us soon ! Hopefully Odd Couples will be finished, Kenji just has to write the epilogue! We also might feature Five politician in our other stories.)** Kenji's ed: **What's What, a fanfic about esoteric characters, is progressing steadily... bye.


End file.
